


Reminders

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Love Notes, M/M, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon works nights, Robb works all day. But even though they don't get to spend as much time together, they finds their ways to remind one another.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> one shot written for Kamryn, who guess where the title of "let me keep spinning 'till I hit the gound" came from. they requested modern throbb and this is what I came up with. I am so sorry for how long it took for me to get this up, I've been swamped with school work. I sincerley hope you enjoy it.

Theon was awoken by the ringing of his alarm clock. Before even opening his eyes he slammed a hand on the snooze button twice. He let out a deep sigh and looked to the analog numbers on his clock. _ 6:15 pm _ it read. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Robb would be home in exactly fifteen minutes. 

Theon dashed to the bathroom, finding a sticky note on the mirror while he was brushing his teeth. 

_ “Sorry for using up all the shaving foam. Don’t worry though, you look hot with a beard - love Robb”  _

Theon smiled, his toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. His grin was for two reasons: 1) calling it a beard was very generous and 2) He loved finding Robb’s notes for him. 

Theon loved his job as a night guard at the aquarium, he really did, but with Robb working all day in the law firm it meant they hardly got to see each other. They only had a few hours of quality time together each day and, even though Theon had always been independent, he missed Robb a lot. (Sometimes more than he would like to admit.) They just didn’t have a freetime they’d had as teenagers, when they could hang out all day and fuck all night. 

And so, in order to try and make up for lost time, Robb had taken to leaving notes all over the apartment for Theon to find while he was gone. They'd started out simple, just little " _ I love you"s  _ or  _ "remember to take out the garbage"  _ and other things of the sort. Then he started leaving more.  _ "We need to see a movie this Saturday" "I'm in a mac n cheese mood for tonight, how about you?"  _ They were always simple and short, sometimes little anecdotes or observations  _ "your snoring is a lot better if you've gotten laid" _ , stuff like that. He seemed to look for excuses to write them and left them anywhere and everywhere (Theon had once found one on the ceiling, he still needed to ask about how Robb managed that one). And they were always sighed "I love you" in some way. 

Theon placed the note on the counter and stripped off the boxers and t-shirt that he called pijamas, pulling the shower curtain aside and seeing yet another note. 

_ "It's been waaaaay too long since we've done it in the shower. - love you, Robb"  _ he could imagine the blush that had been on Robb's face when he wrote that. 

Theon chuckled to himself as it wasn't untrue. Showering together was something they’d done almost constantly when they first moved in together. So often in fact, that they kept an extra bottle of lube beside the shampoo and body wash. But there were other reasons, it saved water and they had been trying to spend as little on utilities as humanly possible once they realised how expensive being an adult was. Even beyond that though, it was just nice to have that time together. After a day that dragged on far too long a nice shower with the person he loved the most was all that Theon could ask for. The way Robb's gentle hands would wash over him and caress him under the gentle spray, kissing lightly at his jaw and entangling his hands through his wet hair. 

Still, despite the beautiful prospect of Robb being able to join him, he shower quickly and began making dinner. Well, it was actually breakfast for him but it was spaghetti and that was closer to being dinner food. The pasta hadn't been in the pot for three minutes when the door opened. 

"Theon I'm home" Robb called and Theon heard the sound of him kicking off his shoes. He was five minutes later than usual, typically arriving back at the flat at exactly 6:30, but Theon didn't say anything.

"I'm in the kitchen" Theon called back, even though Robb could see him from the doorway. He was still facing the stove when he felt Robb's arms snaking around his waist. The plastic bag he'd been carrying fell down to his elbow and he kissed Theon on the cheek. "How was your day?" Theon asked as he clasped his hand over Robb's on his sternum. 

"Good" Robb said "We won the case we've been working on." He added. He moved slightly to the left but stayed firmly pressed to Theon's back. Theon knew that he'd missed him, he always got cuddly when he was lonely. 

"That's great news!" Theon said, partially faking his excitement. He might not have actually  _ cared _ about when happened to Robb's clients, but he always listened whenever Robb spoke about them. Honestly, he could have listened to Robb talk about just about anything, as long as it meant he got to hear his voice. 

Robb gave him a quick kiss on the lips before asking "How did you sleep?" 

Theon shrugged "Fine" he said simply, in truth, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he hated sleeping in an empty bed. 

"Did you get my note? I bought more shaving foam." Robb said. He lifted the bag slightly but Theon hardly paid it any mind. 

"I'll use it tomorrow. " Theon said, caressing the edge of Robb's face with his thumb. "I seem to recall that you like my stubble." He smirked and Robb blushed crimson. 

"I might have a thing for it." He admitted shyly. 

"You don't want to get a stubble rash though? do you?" Theon teased. He loved watching Robb blush like a teenager on a first date whenever he teased him. He toyed with the edge of Robb's shirt collar, wanting to pull it down to expose more of his neck.

"I wouldn't mind that actually." Robb confessed. Theon full force grabbed him by his tie and kissed him. He knew that Robb kind of had a thing for that and the look that spread across his face in the milliseconds before the kiss made Theon's cock twitch in his boxers. Robb moaned immediately, moving his hands to cup Theon's face. 

Theon backed Robb up until he was up against the counter, sitting on it, legs spread with Theon in between them. He left a long, messy trail of open-mouthed kisses along Theon's neck. His breathing was heavy "Fuck I've missed you."

Theon laced his fingers in Robb's hair "I've missed you too." He confessed. He kissed Robb again, wanting to hold it there forever. Under normal circumstances, Robb would have protested to to sex on the counter but he said nothing as Theon grinded against him, instead wrapping his legs around Theon's thighs and moaning when he felt his hardness knocking against his own. 

Theon opened his eyes and heard the sound of bubbling. He turned to the stove "Shit!" He cursed, rushing over to the bubbling over pasta pot. 

"Hey" robb complained, having been left high and dry (or high and hard rather) on the counter.

"Sorry" Theon replied with a wince. He wiped the edge of the pot with a dishrag and turned the heat down. "Don't want it boiling over." 

Robb rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Just," he closed his eyes and blushed "Just get the lube please." 

Theon gave the pot a quick stir and dashed to the bedroom. He was neary shaking with excitement as he opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, rushing back to the kitchen. Robb was still sat where he’d left him on the counter, still hard as a rock waiting for him. 

“Got it.” Theon said, holding up the half-empty bottle.

Robb clasped his hands together “Ah, my hero!” he mocked dramatically. Theon wasted no time getting back to leaving sloppy, open mouth kisses decorating Robb’s neck to his collarbone. He rustled with the buttons on Robb’s shirt, wanting really to just send them flying across the room but knowing that he’d be in for it once Robb’s mind cleared and he realised Theon had ruined his work shirt. 

Robb shrugged the button down off, making quick work of Theon’s own t-shirt and throwing it across the room. Theon hastily began unbuckling Robb’s belt, pushing his slacks down his legs so quickly he hardly noticed that Robb hadn’t been wearing any underwear.  _ Weird.  _ That wasn’t very like Robb, going to work with nothing on under his pants. Whatever, there were much more important matters to be attended to. 

Theon pulled Robb off the counter and spun him around, half bending him over and giving his ass a playful smack. He kissed along Robb's collarbone. He knew all the spots that made him squirm and pant. And he kissed all of them.

"Fuck, Theon!" 

"Don't worry love, I'm getting there." Theon purred, nibbling at Robb's earlobe. He coated his fingers in the lube and slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into Robb's entrance. 

"Auhh! Fuck!" 

Theon knew damn well that it'd been way too long sense they'd done this. They'd hardly spent any waking time together in the last couple of weeks. And even when they did they were both normally exhausted. That hadn't happened sense Robb had taken his bar exam a couple of years prior (Although following his passing of the test, they had literally celebrated all night after coming home from dinner). They always tried to make time for one another, and nothing particularly stressful was happening at the moment. They had both just kind of been on autopilot these last couple of weeks. But oh god now, now that was all gone and there was nothing mattered besides the decision of who was going to top.

Theon gave Robb a second finger, curling them deep inside him until he hit Robb's sweet spot.

"Oh god! Right there, right there!" Robb cried out, pushing back against Theon's fingers. 

Theon gave Robb another finger, pumping them inside him and curling them up. He knew Robb's body like the back of his hand. Robb bit down on his lip and tried to steady himself over the counter. "Uh, Theon" he murmured. Theon littered kisses all along his neck and shoulder, occasionally biting and leaving love bites all over him. Even if they didn't end up spending too much time together tomorrow, Robb would be marked for days. 

Theon sucked at a spot on Robb's neck that always made him go crazy and listened to the symphony of moans and gasps that escaped him. He could have listened to the sound of Robb moaning all day. It was music to his ears. 

Theon hand used the digits of his free hand to sneak under the waistband of his boxers and start to push them down. But not before grinding against Robb and letting out a husky groan did he finally pull them down. He grabbed hold of Robb's hips and began to align himself with Robb's entrance but found a hand grabbing at his wrist. 

"No Theon, stop" Robb said, already a little breathless. 

Theon stopped "What is it? Do you want me to use a rubber? Or? I thought you wanted to-?" Robb had been all but ready to be fucked on this counter moments ago.

"No I" Robb started "turn me around, I want to be able to kiss you." He said, almost a little embarrassed. 

Theon let out a slight chuckle "You're helpless Stark." He said and gave Robb a nice good spin and propped him back up against the counter. Theon sucked on Robb's lower lip to fulfill his earlier request as he felt him wrap his legs around his waist. After a little bit of rustling and more making out, Theon aligned himself with Robb's entrance once again. He heard Robb take a sharp intake of breath, his head falling backwards slightly. He thrusted inside him and felt the vibrations of Robb moaning around him. 

Once Theon was all the way in Robb leaned in and whispered "Fuck" breathlessly in his ear. Theon kissed him fiercely, feeling the vibrations of his moans on his mouth. 

Theon gave a slow roll of his hips, listening to the low groan that came from the back of Robb's throat. It was pure poetry that moan, music to his ears. And as Theon’s thrusts got faster and harder, Robb’s moans and cries got louder. 

Robb gripped hard onto Theon’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin and leaving tiny crescent scratches along his back. Theon panted, trying to keep himself upright with one hand on the counter beside Robb. 

“Fuck!” he cried out as Robb laced his fingers through his hair and gave a light tug. Robb let out a breathy smile and gave another pull of his hair, harder this time. He gave a thrust of his hips so hard and fast that Robb’s nails dug into his back so hard, he swore that he was bleeding.

“Fuck! Theon!” Robb screamed. Theon felt his tumbling and reached for his cock, giving it a good stroke. Robb whimpered, pulling himself forward to take Theon’s tongue in his mouth. It didn’t take much longer for his to come, spilling all over Theon’s hand. He cried out Theon’s name, swearing and moaning and panting as Theon continued to move inside of him. 

Theon quickened his pace until he was coming too, which didn’t take long. Robb sucked at his neck, still groaning himself as he felt Theon begin to pull out. He wrapped his legs tighter around his waist.

“Ugh, no” Robb groaned, running a hand along Theon’s face and to his hair, holding him there. “Stay, stay there for a minute,” he said. Theon simply leaned into him as he tried to catch his breath. Robb ran his fingers through his hair, feeling that it was still damp from the shower. “Next time” he began, “Just wait for me in the shower.”

Theon smirked “I didn’t want to waste water.” he said.

Robb chuckled, lightly caressing Theon’s chest now “I said next time.” he corrected. They both laughed before being wrapped up in yet another long, passionate yet loving kiss. 

It was only afterwards that Theon pulled out, walking over to the stove beside the counter to check on their dinner. It was a little well done. “Dude, if you can walk, can you grab me the strainer?” he asked as he turned off the stove. 

“Yeah, sure” Robb said, hoping off the counter and grabbing the colander from the cabinet below him. He handed it off to theon and looked down at himself, both of them were still stark naked. “I’m gonna grab a towel.” he said.

Theon nodded “That's probably a good idea.” he said with a nod. As he made his way around the kitchen, gathering plates and forks as he left the past near the sink to drain, he heard Robb in the bathroom. He came back out holding a damp washcloth, still undressed but clean. He tossed the hand towel to Theon, who caught it with ease.

“You should probably clean up before we eat.” Robb told him.

Theon nodded and began doing so “We should also probably get some clothes on.” he added. “Also, why weren’t you wearing pants?” he asked, suddenly remembering.

Robb groaned “long story” he said, his face growing red as he remembered that he was still naked.

Theon laughed “How long of a story could it be?” he teased. 

Robb just rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom. While he was gone Theon put his t-shirt and boxers back on, leaving the soiled washcloth on the floor, to be dealt with later. 

When robb came back out, clad in the same t-shirt and boxers get up, they sat on the couch and ate their pasta while watching reruns of friends until Theon had to leave for work.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Theon returned home. When he dropped his key on the coffee table beside his ashtray, he was un-surprised but relieved to see another note. He picked up the sticky note, feeling the weak adhesive on the back clinging to his finger tips. 

_ Wake me when you get home, I want to watch the sunrise with you. I love you, Robb _

Theon couldn’t help but smile to himself. When he and Robb had first moved into the apartment, they’d found that their fire escape was the perfect place to watch the sun rise and set. Sometimes, when neither of them had anything to do, they would sit outside all night and watch both. 

He wasted no time in making his way to their bedroom, finding Robb asleep, bundled up in a heap of blankets and snoring lightly. Theon crawled half on top of him and kissed the side of his head before leaning to whisper in his ear. 

“Robb, love, I’m home.” he said tenderly.

Robb’s eyes opened, recognising the voice immediately. He turned his head sleepily to look at him.

“Good morning” Theon said quietly. Robb brought his lips to meet Theon’s in a soft kiss. Robb stretched and rolled to that he was lying against Theon’s chest. 

“Good morning” Robb murmured, his voice thick with sleep. 

Theon gingerly stroked his back and pecked at his cheek “Gotta get up if you wanna see the sunrise love, it’s already started.” that was his favorite nickname for Robb, simple and straight to the point. Just ‘Love’. No skirting around that fact, he loved Robb and he wanted him to know that. 

Robb sat up over Theon’s hips and rubbed his eyes. He yawned like a wolf rising off the ground. “Let’s go then.” he said, he stretched, cracking his shoulder blades. He didn’t even seem to notice the position they were in, and Theon said nothing of it for once. Tiredness was beginning to fester in the back of his mind but he ignored it. 

Robb pulled them both off the bed, offering his hand to Theon to help him up and leading him to the fire escape. He spoke not a word, keeping his hand in Theon's as he opened the window that led to the side of the building. Theon watched as he climbed over the windowsill before offering him another hand. Theon took it and allowed himself to be pulled into the cold early morning air. 

They stood at the edge of the railing, the first proper lights of morning beginning to creep over the horizon in the east. Robb shivered, rubbing himself down to try and soothe his goosebumps. Theon pulled off the light jacket he'd been wearing and draped it around Robb's shoulders. He spoke not a word as Robb blushed, pulling the coat tighter around him. 

Theon sat down, dangling his legs over the edge of the fire escape. He grasped a hand gingerly around Robb's wrist, urging him to sit beside him. Robb smiled and obliged, lazily throwing his legs over his boyfriend's lap. He wrapped his arms around Theon's neck, the older man melting into his touch. Robb was still warm from being in bed. He nuzzled him lovingly and without words.

They looked out to the horizon, watching the vibrant oranges and crimsons that painted the sky. Theon put his arm around Robb, holding him close to savor the warmth. 

They leaned on one another sleepily, eyes fixated on the sky. When half the yellow mass had crept upward, leaving the heavens a gradient of scarlet, orange and violet. 

After a time unknown, when the sun hung low in the lilac-pink sky, Robb took Theon’s hand. “We should be getting back to bed now.” he said, breaking the silence. 

Theon nodded, a yawn forcing its way through his chest and out his mouth. “Probably” he agreed. He ran his thumb gingerly across Robb’s knuckles before the auburn haired man pulled him to stand.

For just a moment they stood there, soaking in the early morning light. Robb leaned into Theon, exhaling contently. Theon smiled and wrapped his arm around him, kissing his temple. 

"We should watch the sunrise more." Robb whispered. Theon nodded lightly, lying his cheek along the top of Robb's head, taking in the scent of his hair. 

"Agreed" he said simply. "Leave me another not tomorrow, I'll wake you." 

Robb smiled "I'd like that." he said. He led Theon into their bedroom, where he laid beside him until he was peacefully asleep.


End file.
